storiesbychristiangonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods 3
Cuantecles We walk through the long hallways, a horrible smell filling my nose and making my eyes water. Of course being underground, a lot of smells can't really find an escape out to air. We have to walk with our backs bent to actually be able to pass the small tunnels "Am I the only one that is starting to feel a bit claustrophobic?" I ask the young girl next to me. She's probably only a year younger than me, and I’m still just 14. Except she is probably over millennium old, the Cuantecle can live forever as long as they change hosts every 100 and don't get killed. So I doubt even she knows her own age, at least I was half human and I did age and die. I wondered what it would feel like to be a snake-like parasite living off of other life. I shuddered at the thought "Not me, I’m used to doing this on the trips with my hunters!" she says happily. Suddenly the floor shakes, I pull her toward me as the ceiling in front of us collapses. I look back to see the floor is breaking too "Run!" I scream jumping over the ceiling's debris. She follows and we exit the tunnel into the light of the outside world. I breathe in the fresh clean air, and fall to the floor feeling the smooth grass. "Are you done now wacko?" Artemis stands over me with her hands on her hips "Hey, I've been inside there for who knows how long" I protest. I wait not looking up for Artemis to say something rude. Instead everything is quiet, I look up to find why. Over ten people stand around us pointing guns at us, my eyes widen. Then Artemis takes out a small round river stone, which shape shifts into some sort of staff. I duck as from the tip of her staff blasts a thin white laser, as soon as it strikes the guy he explodes. A laser fires at me, I duck again and it strikes Artemis "Sorry" I say to her taking her staff. I turn slowly pointing the staff at all of them. I hear something shoot from behind me, I turn and shoot in the direction. Another human down, then they all run at me. I swing the staff as it turns into a sword and slices a few heads off, but the five left standing grab me and take the staff. They start pulling me away, Artemis eyes flicker open and she reaches for one of the guns. She hides behind a tree as I’m dragged away. BOOM two guys fall dead and the others let go looking for the source of the noise. By the time they turn to run Artemis has struck 3 bullets through each of them. She walks toward me frowning, she picks up the black river stone "Don't ever take my weapons again" she mutters. We both walk east into the towns of long island. The next story/chapter Gods 4